Across the Miles
by iloveromance
Summary: When a distraught Frasier is forced to live life without his son, his family takes matters into their own hands. A sequel to "Darkest Hour"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N If you haven't read my other story "Darkest Hour", I'd suggest reading it before you read this as "Miles" is a continuation of that story and may contain spoilers.**  
><em>

_The rain pounded against Frasier's bedroom window, providing a unique backdrop to the intense novel he'd been engrossed in for the last hour. Not even Eddie could distract him, although that didn't stop the dog from barking loudly to get Frasier's attention. _

_Annoyed, Frasier rose from his bed and ushered the pest out of the room closing the door behind him._

_Finally... some peace and quiet. _

_He settled back into his book, drawing himself into the mystery. When the phone rang, causing yet another distraction, he sighed with irritation. It rang again, and he picked up the receiver, barely unable to hide his frustration._

"_Hello?" He snapped, the word coming out gruffer than he'd intended. _

"_H-hey."  
><em>

_Frasier gasped and tears filled his eyes at the sound of the young voice. _

"_Frederick?"  
><em>

_"Yeah, Dad. Of course it's me!" Frederick retorted. _

"_Dear God..."  
><em>

_Frasier was overcome with unimaginable relief and happiness. It had been so long; much too long since he'd heard his son's voice. _

_But maybe things were okay now. Lillith must have come to her senses. _

_Ever since that horrible day when his ex-wife forbade him to ever have contact with his son again, Frasier had been completely beside himself. _

_It had been months and yet it felt as though he hadn't seen his son in decades. Time was precious; especially the time spent with your children. _

_Why couldn't Lillith have seen that in the beginning? Then none of this would have happened. _

_But this whole fiasco had been his fault. He was the one who inadvertently gave a child some advice, wanting only to help the child deal with a bully._

_Instead the child followed Frasier's advice to the letter and confronted his enemy ( a boy who was much older and stronger) resulting in a disastrous trip to the hospital. _

_Understandably, the father was livid, and Frasier prayed daily to make things right again. _

_But then Lillith had intervened. She'd heard the whole radio drama play out on the airwaves while at a conference in Seattle. _

_It was then that she cut off all contact between Frasier and the son she knew that he cherished so deeply. _

_Frasier knew he would have been happier had he received a life sentence in a maximum-security prison. _

_Because taking away his son was like a knife to the heart. _

"_Dad, are you okay?" Frederick was asking now._

"_Oh... Yes. I'm so sorry Son. . I'm just... so happy to hear your voice." _

"_Hey Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, but it's just that Mom's been-."  
>There was a pause followed by the faint sound of footsteps, resonating on what was most likely the immaculate linoleum floor in Lilith's gourmet kitchen. <em>

"_Mom!" _

"_Frederick, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" _

"_I-I was just talking to Dad! I missed him so badly and I-." _

"_Hang up! Now!" she barked, the words sounding more like those from a drill sergeant rather than a loving mother. _

"_But Mom, I-."  
><em>

_"Frederick, how many times have I told you that you are forbidden to have any more contact whatsoever with your father?"  
><em>

_"Mom, come on! I just-."  
><em>

_The line went dead; the dial tone buzzing in Frasier's ear as though he were listening to the flat lining of a heart monitor. _


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding on Fraser's bedroom door startled him awake.

"Fras!"

Frasier squinted, trying to focus on his surroundings in the darkness, dismayed when reality hit.

The phone call, his son's melodic voice...

It had all been a dream...

Or more accurately, a nightmare.

He should be used to them because he'd had one every night since that horrible incident. His family suggested time and time again that he go see a professional psychiatrist such as himself, but Frasier refused.  
>He knew that the moment he received a call from his son, everything would be okay.<p>

Niles called it a case of classic denial.

"Fras! Open up!"

His dad's voice could be heard clearly through the door.

Reluctantly he rose from the bed, putting aside the book that had caused him to drift off to sleep. Dressed in his robe and slippers, he opened the door; greeting his father with a smile.

"Dad!"

"Well it's about damn time!" Martin snapped as he stormed into the room. "I was about thirty seconds from calling the police chief to put out an APB!"

"I'm sorry, Dad!"

"Yeah? Well sorry just doesn't cut it! Daphne's been in the kitchen all morning making breakfast and you're in here sleeping soundly! Now get to the table and start eating! I'm tired of smelling Daphne's cooking and not being able to eat it; even if it is the most horrible stuff I've ever consumed."

At the memory Martin cringed and shook his head.

"Dad, you could have started eating without me, you know."

"In this family we have a thing called manners! We wait for everyone to be seated before digging in."

"Exceptions can be made, you know!" Frasier yelled, knowing that his father was right.

When his father glared at him, Frasier knew he'd been defeated.

Reluctantly, he followed his father into the living room and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, all right, but really Dad, since when have you ever complied with the rules of this home?"

"Well, not many, but I do a lot better job than you and Niles ever did!" Martin snapped.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, Good morning!" Daphne said, greeting him with a smile.

"Morning, Daphne. I trust you slept better than I did." Frasier said.

Daphne blushed. "Well, I did sleep quite soundly thanks to all those wonderful dreams I was havin'".

Martin rolled his eyes. "Dreaming about Jeffery again?"

At this, Daphne laughed. "Oh, Mr. Crane! I broke up with him weeks ago! Actually, I was having the most wonderful dream about Ni-."

The room was silent as Daphne quickly turned and went into the kitchen.

Frasier and Martin exchanged glances.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane. Freshly brewed coffee, just the way you like it."

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said, taking the cup from her. For such a cold morning, her skin certainly was flushed.

Shrugging off Daphne's unusual behavior, Frasier grabbed the _Seattle Times_ and opened it to the Arts and Entertainment section.

"Ah, what have we here? The Seattle Symphony opening night gala is two weeks from Thursday. Ohh! Celebrity appearances and... Oh my... Senators Mark Robinson and Todd Westbloom will be in attendance. Niles will be thrilled!"

Daphne smiled and took the paper from him. "I'll be sure and clip out the article for you to save for your brother. Would you like some more coffee?"

"Yes Daphne, thank you. Niles would be beside himself if he missed an opportunity to meet two distinguished senators on the same night! I only wish we could have them over personally. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"No, it certainly doesn't!" Martin said, stuffing another piece of French toast into his mouth. "The last thing I need is a bunch of boring, stuffy politicians interrupting my TV night again! All they do is jabber on and on about world peace and how much to raise our taxes!"

"Well your brother seems very fond of them." Daphne said.

Frasier couldn't help but notice how Daphne's face lit up whenever she mentioned Niles, and he had to admit that his curiously was peaked.

There was definitely something going on that he couldn't quite figure out. But right now, the less he knew the better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh geez, not this again!" Martin groaned as he glanced at the sports page.

"What's wrong, Dad? Did the Mariners lose yet another game?" Frasier quipped.

When Martin didn't smile, Frasier took the paper from him and read the headline; _Mariners Lose 23-0 In Their Worst Game In Team History_ .

"Sorry, Dad." Frasier said. "Well, better luck time, right?"

"Um, Fras... that's not what I was referring to." Martin said, giving Daphne a knowing glance.

Frasier looked at his dad with concern. "What's going on?"

Daphne sighed and reluctantly gave Frasier the front page.

"Thank you, Daphne. I was wondering what had happened to it. So... what's new in the great city of Seattle this morn-."

He stopped suddenly when his eyes landed on the editorial, cringing when he saw his name mentioned several times, along side the author of the editorial; Dr. Lillith Sternin.

"What in the hell is this?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." Was all Daphne could say.

"You'd better read it, Fras." Martin said quietly. "I'll give you some privacy."

When Frasier was alone in the living room, he settled himself onto the sofa and began to read:

_**Unfit Father**_

_It is with great displeasure that I write this letter to the editor but I feel it warrant's being seen by the Seattle community and beyond. _

_Dr. Frasier Crane has hundreds of devoted listeners in the Puget Sound area and even more who have only listened to his show a handful of times. I fall into the latter category. _

_You may love Frasier's unique insight, humor and compassion when he listens to your calls for help, and you may even love Frasier for his personality. I have to admit that I fell into that state of adoration as well. _

_After all, we did produce a child together which is precisely why I must say what I'm about to say..._

_Several months ago, Frasier received a call from Gordon who tore into Frasier for suggesting that his young son defend himself against an older student who was bullying him. Sadly this advice was horribly misconstrued and resulted in this child being hospitalized for injuries sustained by this older student who turned out to be much older. _

_The child in question was only in the second grade and was given the advice to confront a boy who was almost 13 years old. Yes, I realize that 13 is rather old for a child to still be in elementary school, but after doing some extensive research on this situation I found that the boy had been held back due to disciplinary problems. _

_But that's beside the point. The point is that because of Dr. Crane's irrational thinking that this child was left fighting for his life. _

_At the news of this horrible event, I decided to do what's best for my son and forbade my ex-husband to have any contact with him.  
><em>

_I feel that all parents should be aware of their child's actions. If you feel the child has a problem, talk to him or her yourself instead of waiting until the pick up the phone and want advice from Dr. Frasier Crane. _

_Or if the problem is severe, you can contact...  
><em>

Shaken by what he had just read, Frasier put the paper down, unable to read anymore.

Dear God...

"I'm a disgrace." He said as Martin and Daphne reentered the living room, disagreeing with his comment.

"Oh come on, Fras!"

"Dr Crane, that's not true!"

"But it is true, Daphne." Frasier said.

Daphne smiled sadly and took his hand.

"Dr Crane, you had no idea how old that little boy was, nor what the real situation was! Lillith has no right to blame you for something you had no control over! And for her to write something so terrible about you in the paper like this?"

"It's a damn shame." Martin said. "Lilith really crossed the line by keeping Freddy away from you but to humiliate you in print as well? I can't stand to see her treating you like this! You did nothing wrong! If that boy's father is so ticked off about you giving his son bad advice, then he should have played a more active role in his son's life. Instead the poor kid had to seek help elsewhere, from a complete stranger. Now I'm no psychiatrist, but Hester was and she'd say that this boy should have been receiving counseling from the school a long time ago. The father is the one who should be forbidden to see his son, not you!"

Frasier finished his coffee and rose from the table. "Thank you, Dad. Well, I may not have contact with my son but I still have my loyal listeners... For now anyway. And speaking of... I need to start getting ready for work."

Daphne and Martin watched as Frasier sadly looked out the window and then disappeared into the hallway.

"He's hurting so badly, Mr. Crane. What can we do?"

Martin sighed. "I don't know Daphne. But if we don't do something fast, Frasier may never be the same."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon, Seattle. It's 2pm on a gloriously sunny day and this is the _Dr. Frasier Crane Show. _I'm Dr. Frasier Crane and... I'm listening. So Roz, who do we have on the line?"

"We have Richard from Belltown on Line One. He's having trouble with a family member."

"Hello Richard. I'm listening."  
>"Hello, Dr. Crane. I need your help."<p>

"And what can I do for you?"

"Well Doc, the problem is with my son."

Frasier sighed, the familiar pain returning. He glanced at Roz who mouthed _I'm sorry, I didn't know._

Doing his best to maintain his composure Frasier smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

_"Well it's his attitude. He's disrespectful to his mother and me, he won't even try to share our interests and he wants everything his way!. Simply put he's a pain and I can't handle him! I'm this close to putting him on a one way bus to a boarding school!" _

"And where is this boarding school located?"

"_In Boston, but I don't think that has anything to do with-." _

Frasier swallowed hard. "I see... Have you tried talking to your son?"

_"Are you kidding? He's impossible to deal with! I'd be much happier if he was out of my life forever!"_

A sudden burst of anger and pain filled Frasier but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Richard, how old is your son?"

_"He's twelve."_

Frasier winced.

_Dear God..._

"I have a son just about the same age and I find it appalling that you have so little regard for him."

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me! You should be embracing the differences between yourself and your son instead of forcing him to enjoy things that clearly don't interest him! And _of course_ he wants his own way! All children want their own way at one time or another. But to say that your son is a pain is... well, I'll just be blunt... it's horrible! If you were truly a good father, you'd want to do everything possible to make sure that he grows up to be a well-adjusted man. How could you even think of sending him away to... _Boston_ of all places just because he annoys you at times? I'd give anything to be able to talk to my son... Just once...But I may never get another chance because-."

On the last word, his voice broke and he bowed his head, sobbing into the microphone.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane, are you there?"_

Roz cut to a commercial and then ran out of the booth.

"Oh Frasier, I'm so sorry! If I had known he was talking about his son I wouldn't have put the call through! God, I'm such an idiot!"

When Frasier said nothing, she moved closer to him, painfully aware that he was staring at a picture of Frederick; the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Frasier... Oh God... I can't let you go back on the air like this. I'm going to run the Best of Frasier Crane."

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny asked.

"It's my fault... He got a call that upset him so I'm running The Best of Frasier Crane."

"But what about our ratings? They'll plummet unless we give them new material!"

Roz scoffed. "Is that all you can think of? Look at him! He's a basket case!"

They both stared at Frasier who was blotting his eyes with a tissue, staring at the picture of his son. The image of the handsome little boy smiled at his father, through the glass picture frame.

"What's this? The doc finally cracked up, I see!" Bulldog laughed.

Roz whirled around in anger. "Damn it, Bulldog! Can't you see that he's upset? Now get out of here!"

She turned to Frasier and rubbed his back in a desperate effort to calm him.

"Good Lord, what's happened?" Gil asked, staring at Frasier in horror.

Roz rolled her eyes as she continued to rub Frasier's back. "He's upset."

Annoyed, Gil turned up his nose. "Well I can see that, but... why?"

"Hey! Someone's having a party and didn't invite me!" Noel said.

"God, can't you all just leave?" Roz yelled.

Frasier raised his head looking tearfully at his friends. "It's all right, Roz. I appreciate everyone's concern. If you must know, Lilith-."

"Frasier-you don't have to tell them." Roz said.

Frasier smiled and took Roz's hand. "Thank you, Roz, but actually it might be therapeutic to release some of my distress."

"Enough with the big words, Doc just spill it! I've got a show to do." Bulldog said.

"A while back, Lilith was in town for a conference and she heard a rather disturbing call that I received from a caller named Gordon regarding his son."

Kenny put his hands on his head in disbelief. "Oh geez, Frasier. Why didn't you tell me? I would have made sure that guy never called here again!"

"That's not all..." Roz said.

"That's not half of it. She was so aghast by the situation that she's... forbidden me to have any contact whatsoever with Frederick. No calls, no letters, no hugs... no kisses... Oh my sweet little b-."

suddenly his voice broke and he began to sob once more.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I know exactly what you're going through."

Roz looked at Noel in amazement, feeling a sudden sentiment for the man who was usually so annoying. "You do, Noel? I didn't know you had kids."

Noel shrugged. "Well, I don't but there was this episode of Star Trek where Captain Kirk-."

"GET OUT!" Roz screamed. She grabbed the folder out of Bulldog's hand and hurled it at Noel, sending papers flying in every direction before they floated to the ground.

"Hey! Those are my notes for today's show!" Bulldog yelled as he hurried to pick up the papers that covered the floor.

"Yeah? Well IMPROVISE!" Roz yelled. "Now get out!"

When the studio was finally empty, Roz locked the door and turned to Frasier.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am! This is all my fault!"

"Actually, it's Lilith's."

Frasier said the words so quietly that she barely heard him.

"Oh God, Frasier..."

She coaxed him out of the chair and hugged him tightly, but the second she touched him, he collapsed into tears once more.

"What am I going to do without my son, Roz?"

Roz sighed, her own eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry, Frasier..." She whispered, knowing that the comforting words did little to soothe his aching heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne turned off the radio and wiped the tears from her eyes. As she rose from the sofa, she noticed Martin staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

"It's Dr. Crane and his show. I just..."

"Oh geez, I've told him I don't know how many times to add some humor, like Bulldog does! I'm getting pretty tired of tuning in just to hear caller after caller sobbing over some ridiculous problem! You know, one of these days I'm going to disguise my voice and call in just so that he'll have something to laugh about. That'll be-."

"How can you be so damned insensitive?"

"What are you talking about, insensitive?"

"He's distraught, Mr. Crane! I mean, aren't you? You have no contact whatsoever with your grandson at all and think of how Frederick must be feeling-missing his father and grandfather terribly; not being able to talk to them?"

When she began to cry again, Martin rose from his chair and walked over to Daphne enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I was being insensitive. I guess I'm trying to cover up what's right there on the surface. This whole thing hurts like hell."

"I just... I don't know how to help him... Or you..."

Martin looked away, brushing a tear from his eye. "I guess the best thing we can hope for is that Lillith comes to her senses."

"You miss Freddie, don't you?" Daphne asked quietly.

Martin sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"Then we've got to do something, and quickly!"

"Daph, we've already discussed this! What else can we do?"

Daphne rose from the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Dr. Crane."

Martin's eyes widened. "_Frasier_? What the hell good is that going to do? Frasier-."

"Not _that _Dr. Crane, the _other one._.. Niles!"

"No! You can't call him!" Martin said in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"I don't want him involved and that's final. Case closed!"

Daphne gasped in horror. "Mr. Crane, I'm disgusted! Dr. Crane loves his brother almost as much as you do, and I can't believe you're being so selfish! Don't you think he has a right to know? He's been worried sick about his brother and he has a right to know!"

"Well fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Niles can be pretty high strung."

"I've known Dr. Crane for years and I think I can handle it." Daphne said.

"Are you sure about that?"

Daphne glared at Martin. "I put up with you, don't I?"

Martin shrugged and rose from his chair. "Well, suit yourself. I'm going to watch the ball game."

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight." Daphne grumbled, a bit relieved when Martin put on his headphones and turned on the television set.

"I'll just call Dr. Crane from a different room so that I don't disturb your precious Mariners game! They're in last place you know!"

"I heard that." Martin said as she walked out of the room and headed for her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone in her room, Daphne sat on her bed and picked up the phone, dialing the number she knew by heart. Her pulse raced as she waited, albeit impatiently, for someone to answer.

_Come on... Come on..._

She was overcome with relief when the ringing stopped.

_"Dr. Niles Crane's office."_

"Um, hello. This is Daphne Moon. May I speak to Dr. Crane please?"

_"Daphne, how nice to hear from you!"_ Mrs. Woodson said. _"I'm sorry but Dr. Crane is in a session right now but I'll have him call you back the minute he-."_

Daphne felt her heart beat increase and she blinked back tears. "Tell him it's an emergency. Please?"

"_Well all right, but he specifically told me not to interrupt-."_

When a sob escaped, Daphne's hand flew to her mouth.

"Please, Mrs. Woodson! Look, I know this is unusual for me to be calling like this but I have to talk to him. It's about his brother."

_"Oh dear. Well, all right. I'll get him but it may take a few-."_

"It's fine... Thank you."

Daphne could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes as she tried desperately to remain calm. She was being ridiculous. Frasier would be fine. He was fine when he went missing for a few days, wasn't he? He was just at the beach, but that was weeks ago! He'd be fine this time as well... But suddenly she wasn't so sure she believed that anymore...

**(Meanwhile at Niles' office)**

"You were... singing in Heaven?"  
>"Yes, Dr. Crane and there were angels all around, playing harps and birds flew around us." Miss. Madsen said.<p>

Niles rose and paced the room, making notes on his notepad. This was by far the most interesting patient he'd had in weeks.

"And you found this dream disturbing, because..."

"It was terrifying, Dr. Crane!"

"All right Miss Madsen; let's review what you've told me. First of all-."

The intercom on his desk buzzed, causing Niles to sigh irritably. "I'm sorry. This will only take a second."

"Yes, Mrs. Woodson?"

_"There's a call for you, Dr. Crane."_

Anger boiled inside of Niles. He was so close to reaching the surface with Miss Madsen, only to be interrupted. It took all the strength he had not to blow his top. In the many years he'd never lost his temper, but there was a first time for everything.

"Excuse me, Miss Madsen." He said to his patient.

"Of course."

"Mrs. Woodson, I've told you over and over again that I am absolutely not to be disturbed while I'm in a session."

_"I know, and I'm so sorry Dr. Crane. I would never go against your wishes, but you really should take this call. It's of a personal nature and it's an emergency._"

_"Maris."_ Niles said to himself.

Damn, did that woman have no shame? The divorce was humiliating enough but now she'd been calling him at the office day after day only to tell him what a horrible husband he'd been. Well she wasn't going to get away with it this time!

"Did you tell them to call 911?" Niles asked sarcastically.

_"Excuse me? Dr. Crane it's not that kind of emergency but I really think-."_

"Well, tell whomever it is that they're just going to have to wait!" Niles yelled "I'm in session here!"

"_Dr. Crane... Daphne's on the phone. Something's happened..." _

_Dear God..._

At the mention of the name of the woman he loved so deeply, Niles' notepad fell from his hand, startling Mrs. Madsen.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Crane?" She asked.

Niles rubbed his tired eyes, no longer caring about Mrs. Madsen's dream.

"I'm afraid an emergency has arisen and we're going to have to cut our session short."

Mrs. Madsen sprang from her seat on Niles' sofa. "What? But you can't! I'm paying you good money and-."

"Mrs. Madsen I promise I'll reschedule just as soon as I-."

"Like hell you will!" She yelled. "I'm finding another psychiatrist! And I'm reporting you to the Seattle Psychiatrists Association!"  
>When she walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her, Niles sank into his chair and sighed<em>. <em>

_Damn..._

The only comfort he found in losing a patient was that there was no Seattle Psychiatrist's Association... or at least he didn't think there was. He made a mental note to ask Frasier about it.

"_Dr Crane?"_ Mrs. Woodson's voice came again. _"Daphne's still holding."_

Dear God, he'd completely forgotten about his angel!

He picked up the phone, ignoring his trembling fingers.

"Daphne... What a pleasant surprise! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I was-."

To his horror, he heard her sniffling.

"Daphne? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

_"Oh Dr. Crane I'm so sorry to bother you at work, but I thought you should know..."_

Niles heart pounded in his chest. "What's wrong? Is it Dad?"

_"It's your brother."_

At this news, he gasped and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Frasier? Wh-what's wrong?"

_"Well your father and I were listening to his show this afternoon and he got a call from a man about his son."_

Niles winced. "Not that Gordon character again."

_"No, but he was barely able to make it through the call before he broke down in sobs. I'm really worried about him, Dr. Crane. I mean what if... what if something..."_

Niles rose from his chair and grabbed his car keys and raincoat. "Just relax Daphne. I'm sure Frasier will be fine. Where is he now?"

_"Um... Still at work I think, but..."_

"Where's Dad?"

_"He's watching the ball game. Insensitive old man. You'd think he'd be more concerned about his own son than he is about the Mariners."_

Niles couldn't help but smile. No wonder his father would find a football game more exciting than helping his son.

_"Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm so scared!"_ Daphne sobbed.

Daphne's sadness pained his heart and he wanted so desperately to hold her.

"Take Dad and meet me at the studio."

When Daphne sniffled, Niles felt his eyes fill with tears. "Daphne, I know how much you love Frasier and I'm eternally grateful. I love him too and I won't let anything happen to him. I promise."

_"I love you, Dr. Crane. We'll see you soon."_

He sat there in stunned silence, barely aware that she'd hung up and he was now listening to the dial tone.

His goddess, his angel had just told him that she loved him. But as wonderful as that idea was, he couldn't help worrying about someone he loved just as deeply, in another way.

And as he ran out of the building in the pouring rain to his Mercedes, the familiar pain burned in his heart.

_Oh Frasier..._


	8. Chapter 8

Niles brought his Mercedes to a screeching halt in the KACL parking lot.

Please let Frasier be okay...

He hurried into the building; the sight of his father standing in the lobby bringing some relief.

"Niles" his dad said, embracing him.

"Hey Dad. How's Frasier?"

His father looked at him with concern. "He's hurting bad, Niles and so am I. I'm worried about him."

Niles touched his father's shoulder. " Have you tried calling Lilith?"

"Tried a couple of times, but I either get her voice mail or it rings non-stop. I could care less about that witch, but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and worry about Freddie much longer." Martin said.

"I know, Dad, I miss Freddy too. But right now I'm concerned about Frasier's state of mind. Where is he?"

"Well, he's still in the studio. But Niles, I-."

At his father's worried look, Niles hugged him. "He'll be fine... eventually."

Niles pulled out of the embrace and smiled, trying to believe the comforting words he was telling his father.

"Look... Frasier's my brother and I won't let anything happen to him."

"You're a good boy, Niles." Martin said, patting Niles' back.

Niles headed down the hallway to the studio, glancing back at his father who was sitting alone in the lobby.

For a moment he considered persuading his father to check on Frasier with him, but then he thought better of it.

When he caught a glimpse of Frasier through the window, he felt a tinge of guilt at the sadness on his brother's face. He should have done more to help Frasier instead of just standing by, doing nothing.

If it weren't for Daphne's phone call, he probably would have assumed that everything would be all right.

But it was too late now...

It certainly didn't say much for his character. He wasn't much of a brother, putting his career before his family. He vowed that when Frasier got through this, he'd make it up to him.

Anxious to help his brother, he hurried to the booth, stopping short when he caught a glimpse of the figure sitting just outside the door.

Slowly he turned, and his heart beat faster...

"Daphne..."

When she saw him, she rose, smiling at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Dr. Crane."

At her outstretched arms, he went to her, hugging her warmly.

"Thank you for coming." She said against his suit.

"I can't thank you enough for calling me." Niles said. "How is he?"

"I'm so scared, Dr. Crane! I've never seen him like this before!" Daphne said, hugging him tightly as she began to cry again.

"He'll be fine, Daphne. I won't let anything happen to him, okay?"

After a few minutes she let go and touched his face, smiling through her tears. "Dr. Crane is lucky to have you as a brother."

Feeling a sudden sense of shame, he lowered his head.

"I hardly think he'd be proud of me, waiting so long to help him."

To his surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Nonsense. Your brother is proud of you."

Niles felt his cheeks redden. "Thank you, Daphne. That makes me feel a whole

lot better. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Frasier."

"That's a good idea." She said, giving him a tiny smile."

As he walked toward leave he heard her start to cry again.

"Oh Daphne..."

Within seconds he was holding her once more; sighing when she put her head

on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to calm the sobs that tore his

heart in two.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here we are, Fras. Home sweet home." Martin said, as he opened the door allowing everyone to go inside.

"I'll make some coffee." Daphne said. "Would you like to help me, Dr. Crane?"

Niles looked up in surprise. "Of course my ang- I mean... Daphne."

His face reddened as he followed her into her kitchen where she immediately set up the coffee maker.

Niles searched the cupboards for some coffee mugs, which he sat on the counter. When he felt Daphne's hand cover his, he shivered.

"Dr. Crane, I can't think you enough for the kindness that you showed me at the studio."

Niles blushed deeply and grinned. "Oh Daphne-."

"I'm sorry I was a little emotional." Daphne said. "I was just... I'm so worried about your brother."

"I'm worried too." Niles sighed. "I've never seen him like this before."

Daphne gasped and touched his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Dr. Crane I'm so sorry! I didn't' even think about how this must be affectin' you! I guess me mum was right. I never think of anyone but meself."

At her sad expression, Niles hugged her warmly. "That's not true. You're always thinking of other people. Why, I've never met anyone with such a kind, warm heart."

Daphne smiled and kissed Niles' cheek. "Nor have I."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said, feeling his face redden.

"Now, we should probably get this coffee to your brother before it gets cold."

"Allow me." Niles said taking the coffee pot and mugs from her.

They carried the coffee into the living room and sat it on the table.

"Here we are." Daphne said, handing Frasier a mug of hot coffee.

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said; his voice sounding nothing like the vibrant, confident man she knew so well.

Niles sat on the sofa next to his brother and patted his hand. "How are you holding up, Frasier?"

"Just splendidly, Niles!" Frasier yelled. "I've never been better! Everything is just-."

When Frasier's voice broke, he covered his eyes with his hand.

Worriedly, Niles looked at Daphne and Martin and put his arm around his brother.

"Frasier?"

"Oh, who am I kidding, Niles? I'm heartbroken! Lillith has taken away my son! I'll never get to see him grow up, never be able to see him go to an Ivy League school, get married, have children-."

"Come on, Fras-." Martin said.

"Oh, Dr. Crane!"

At the sweet quivering voice Niles looked up, disheartened when he saw his angel crying into her hands.

He nodded to his father, who took his place on the sofa. Wordlessly, Niles crossed the room and took Daphne in his arms, holding her while she cried.

"Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so worried about him!"

"I know my ang- um... Daphne. Everything will be all right."

When he realized that she was shaking, he moved his hand up and down her back in an effort to calm her.

Daphne looked at him tearfully. "You don't really believe that, do you, Dr. Crane?"

Not wanting to lie to the woman he loved above all others, he sighed and said nothing.

But the unspoken answer pained his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The doorbell rang, startling Daphne and Niles apart.

"I'll get that." Daphne said, pausing to squeeze Niles' hand.

When the door was opened, Daphne sighed with relief. "Roz, thank God." She said hugging her friend fiercely.

"Hey Daphne, how is he?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid." Niles said, glancing at his brother.

Roz walked over to the sofa where Martin was trying unsuccessfully to comfort his son.

"Oh Frasier, come here."

Frasier rose from the sofa, almost collapsing into Roz's embrace.

"You guys, how long has he been like this?" Roz asked.

"Ever since we picked him up from the studio." Niles said.

"Niles, you're a psychiatrist! Do something!" Roz yelled. "Can't you see he's in pain?"

At Niles' hurt look, Daphne touched his arm.

"Roz, it's okay... Frasier is Niles' brother and he's not in a position to-."

"No, Daphne. She's right. I should be trying to help him but I have no idea what to do." Niles said barely able to look into Frasier's eyes.

"It's all right, Niles."

"No, it's _not_ all right, don't you see? We're all worried about you because we love you and... Well, it pains me to see you hurting like this. I feel like it's my fault. I'm... so sorry, Frasier."

Niles turned away, unable to face his family.

"See what you've done, Roz? You've upset him!" Daphne yelled. "Now we have two Crane brothers to console! All you do when you come over here is cause trouble!"

Roz scoffed. "Are you _kidding_ me? If it weren't for your... _insane_ _psychic visions_-."

"Enough!" Martin yelled, startling them all to silence.

"Sorry Martin." Roz said.

"Look, I'm just as worried about Frasier as all of you but going at each other like you're the Seahawks in need of a win is just _stupid_!"

At this, Frasier actually laughed. "Good analogy, Dad."

"Thanks, Fras. But I'm serious, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit and listen to this another minute! We all miss Freddy and I'm going to put an end to it right now!"

"Dad, what are you doing?" Niles asked when Martin picked up the phone.

"I'm calling that witch and demanding that she let me speak to my grandson! And then I'm going to have it out with her!" Martin said.

"Dad, that's not a good idea." Frasier said. "You know how Lilith is! And she's engaged now so I don't think we ought to get Byron involved."

"_Brian_." Martin corrected. "And shut up! It's ringing!"

They all stared in silence, watching Martin as he waited for the phone to be answered.

"Lilith, it's Marty Crane, and I'm damned tired of seeing my son so upset over not being able to see Freddy, so if you know what's good for you... Hello? Hello? Damn, she hung up!"

"Well at least you tried, Dad. Thanks anyway." Frasier said.

"Trying's not good enough!" Martin said. "I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!"

"What are you doing, Martin?" Roz asked, watching Martin dial the phone again.

"I'm calling the airline and I'm going to book a flight to Boston. I want to confront that witch once and for all and demand that she let us see Freddy! I'm tired of seeing my family so upset over this!"

"Well, Dad that's a wonderful thought but are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" Frasier asked.

"No way! That's why you're coming with me! You too, Niles."

At their open mouths, Martin continued. "That's right. We're all going to Boston."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Crane. Although I have to admit I'll miss you all when you're gone." Daphne said.

"No you won't." He snapped.

At his abruptness, Daphne's smile disappeared. "Mr. Crane how can you-."

"You're coming too, Daphne! I don't think I can do this without all of you with me!"

Niles couldn't help but notice the redness that came over Daphne's face when she smiled at him.

"Well..." she said, trying not to glance at Niles. "I suppose we should get packing then."

Roz walked over to Martin and hugged him. "Everything will work out. I know it will. I'd better go. I have a date tonight."

"Imagine that!" Frasier said.

"Looks like someone has his sarcastic attitude back." Roz noted. "That's a good sign. Goodnight everyone."

"Bye Roz!" They yelled in unison.

"I'll see you out." Daphne said, walking Roz to the door.

"Daphne, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Roz." Daphne said.

Unexpectedly, Roz pulled Daphne into the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Daphne, I'm so sorry for what I said to you in there."

"It was my fault, Roz! I shouldn't have-"

"I can't believe I yelled at you like that! I'm such a bitch, aren't I?"

"You're worried about Dr. Crane and for that I love you." Daphne said, hugging Roz.

"God I hope he's gonna be all right. I can't stand to see him like this."

"I think Dr. Crane will be just fine. At least I hope so."

"Which one?" Roz asked, grinning at Daphne.

Nervously Daphne ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Niles." Roz said. "I'm not stupid, Daphne. I see the way you've been looking at him."

"I'm just... I'm worried about him, okay? And his brother too."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"What? O-of course it is!"

"O-kay. Well keep me posted, all right?"

"Oh sod, what about the show?" Daphne said, trying to steer the conversation away from Niles.

"No problem. We'll just play _The Best of Dr. Frasier Crane_ till he gets back." Roz said.

"That's nice of you Roz, but I'm afraid Lillith has already taken the best of Dr. Crane. Goodnight ." Daphne said, absently closing the door.

She glanced at Frasier who was looking through a photo album of Frederick's baby pictures and sighed.

_Please let this trip work out. For all of us..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Boston (Four Seasons Hotel)**

"Dad, I don't see how any of this is going to do any good." Frasier said as they stood in the lobby, waiting for the bell attendant to take their bags to their rooms.

"Fras, just relax. Everything will be fine. What Lilith needs is a good talking to." Martin said.

"Or a whack on the head!"

They all turned in surprise to find Daphne standing next to them, seething with anger.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane but when I think of what hat woman did to you; keeping you from Frederick like this! It just..."

She turned away as tears welled in her eyes and her voice quivered. "... breaks me heart."

Immediately Frasier and Martin's gazes softened. "Oh Daphne..."

Niles appeared then, holding up tiny envelopes containing the room keys.

"We're all checked in. I got us 2 suites with adjoining rooms and-."

He stopped suddenly, when he saw Daphne crying quietly.

"Dear God, what's happened?"

"Hormones." Martin said.

"Dad, please!" Frasier snapped. "Daphne's just-."

"Overly emotional I'm afraid." Daphne said tearfully.

Frasier hugged Daphne, causing a surge of jealousy to run through Niles.

"Everything will be all right. You'll see."

But the pain in Frasier's voice told Niles and Martin that the words had little meaning other than comfort.

"Come on, let's... get this stuff to our rooms." Martin said glancing worriedly at his youngest son.

"What perfect timing!" Niles said as the bell attendant appeared almost instantly. "That deserves a handsome tip."

With a smile he handed the bell attendant several crisp five dollar bills.

The bell attendant's eyes widened. "Thanks, Mr-."

"_Dr_. Crane. Dr. _Niles_ Crane." Niles replied. "My father, Martin Crane, my brother Frasier Crane and this... is Daphne Moon."

The bell attendant nodded in greeting. "Pleased to meet you all. Is this your first time in Boston?"

Daphne, Niles and Martin exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" The bell attendant asked.

"Um... No... Ronald." Niles said, reading the name tag attached to Ronald's blue blazer. "Frasier used to live here with his..."

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Son." Martin said, laying a gentle hand on Niles' arm.

"I'll just show you to your rooms." Ronald said.

There was an awkward silence as they filed into the elevator and rode to the 15th floor.

"Right this way." Ronald said. He led them down a long hallway until they came to a corner room with two doors.

With a smile he inserted the keycard into the lock. "Here we are... two suites with adjoining rooms."

He opened the door to the first room and carried the bags into the foyer.

"Whoa! Look at this!" Martin said as he glanced around the massive room. "Wonder if it has a TV!"

Niles scoffed. "Dad, this is one of the most expensive rooms in the city! Of _course_ it has a TV!"

"It's beautiful." Daphne sighed. "You boys will certainly be staying in style tonight."

"Well, this must be your room, Ms. Moon." Ronald said, opening the double doors that lead to the adjoining room.

At the sight, Daphne gasped. "This is my room?"

"It sure is." Niles said with a smile.

Daphne walked around the spacious room, breathing in the aroma of the exquisite floral arrangement that sat on the coffee table.

The room was decorated in shades of mauve and taupe with a goose down comforter, walk in closet, huge bathroom and floor to ceiling window.

"I don't deserve all of this. It's much too elaborate!" She said.

"Of course you do." Niles said quickly. "I got the best room they had."

She turned to him in surprise. "_You_ did all of this? For me?"

"Well, yes... but..."

Before he could finish, she hugged him warmly.

Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

He held her close as the scent of her perfume wafted under his nose.

"Oh... Y-you're welcome, Daphne."

"Whoa! Come look at this view!"

At Martin's outburst, they returned to the room where he was gazing out the enormous floor to ceiling window at a picture-perfect view of the Boston Harbor.

"Isn't that incredible, Fras?"

But Frasier wasn't paying attention. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a wallet-sized school picture of Frederick.

"Oh Dr. Crane, you're heartbroken." Daphne said, rushing to his side. She put her arms around him and leaned against his shoulder. "I can't stand to see you like this."

Martin and Niles walked over to the bed and attempted to comfort Frasier, but it was no use.

"This is _stupid_!" Martin said after a long silence. "We're in Boston for God's sake! We didn't come here for any damn vacation! We came to talk some sense into Lilith and that's what we're going to do! But first things first..."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Frasier asked.

"I need a beer and there's only one place around here to get one!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Cheers**

**84 Beacon Street**

When they reached the corner, the famous bar came into view. Almost instantly, Martin started across the street, eager to get inside. When he got to the sidewalk, he turned with exasperation to find his family struggling to catch up with him.

"Come on! Let's get in there!" He called to them.

"What's the rush, Dad?" Niles asked.

"_What's the rush_? Are you _kidding_? That's not just any beer in there! That's Boston's finest brew!"

When Niles, Daphne and Frasier caught up with Martin, they walked down the stairs until the came to the familiar wooden door.

"I can hardly wait." Martin said with a smile.

By force of habit, Sam Malone looked up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes widened. The dishtowel fell from his hand and within seconds he was greeting his most recent patrons.

"Well I'll be damned! If it isn't Dr. Frasier Crane! And he brought the whole family! Hey Woody, take over for me will ya?"

"Sure thing, Sam." Woody said. "What's going on?"

"We have visitors, that's what's going on! Get these people beers on the house!"

Sam ran over to Frasier and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Frasier! God it's good to see you!"

"Thanks, Sam." Frasier said, trying to appear happy to be in his old hangout. "Place looks exactly the same."

"Well, you know... gotta keep the customers coming in. So how are you, man?"

"Fine, never better." Frasier lied, knowing full well that Sam could see right through him.

"Sam, you remember my father Martin."  
>Martin shook Sam's hand. "How's it going?"<p>

"Good, good. Pleasure to see you again, Martin."

"And my brother Niles."

"Hello, Sam." Niles said, offering his hand in greeting.

Sam shook Niles hand and then turned to Daphne with a smile. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting this beautiful woman."

"That's my father's therapist, Daphne Moon."

"You've met her before." Niles said, more harshly than he intended.

"No, I don't think so." Sam said. "I could never forget a face as beautiful as this."

When he kissed Daphne's hand, she laughed nervously. "Oh, Mr. Malone! You're much too kind!"

Watching them, Niles felt his heart racing as he picked up a menu and angrily began flipping through it.

"Come on over and have a seat!" Sam said, leading them to the bar stools.

"Here you go, Dr. Crane..." Woody said handing him a beer. "How's life in St Louis?"

"St Louis?" Niles asked in confusion. "Frasier doesn't-."

"_Seattle_, Woody." Sam corrected. "Frasier and his family live in Seattle, Washington."

"Oh!" Woody said, drying the inside of a beer mug with a towel. "That's right! I'd forgotten that you live in the Windy City."

Niles sipped his beer and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry. Where did you go to school again?"

"Boston Community College." Woody said, smiling proudly.

"Ah." Niles said. "No further explanation needed then."

"Yep! Majored in Music." Woody said.

"Music, huh?" Martin asked. "What instrument?"

Woody looked at him blankly.

"Woody doesn't play an instrument." Sam explained. "He thought that by majoring in music, he'd be able to score front row tickets to all the big name concerts in Boston."

Niles shook his head in disbelief. "Why did I even wonder?"

Frasier smiled at his friend. "Still the same old Woody! How are Kelly and your son?"

"Oh they're fine, Dr. Crane." Woody said. He looked over at Daphne as though he suddenly realized she was sitting in front of him. "Whoa! Who's this?"

"Woody, this is Daphne Moon." Sam said.

"It's nice to see you again, Woody." Daphne said.

Niles swallowed hard, painfully aware of Daphne clutching Woody's hand. "It's nice to see you again, Woody."

"I could use another beer." Niles said, slamming his empty glass on the counter.

Martin finished his beer and sat his beer mug next to Niles. "I'd like another one as well. Now that's a beer!" he chuckled.

"Even better than your Ballantine's Dad?" Niles asked with a grin.

"Niles this stuff is _much _better than Ballantine's!" Martin said. "_Cheers_ has the best beer in the world!"

"Oh, don't let anyone at Duke's or McGinty's hear you talkin' like that!" Daphne said. "They're liable to forbid you from ever settin' foot in those places again! And then what would you do?"

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Frasier Crane!"

"How're you doin' Frasier?"

At the familiar voices, Frasier turned to find himself face to face with Cliff Clavin and Norm Peterson smiling at him.

"Oh my God..." Frasier said, climbing off the bar stool to embrace his friends.

"How's it goin', Pal?" Cliff asked, patting Frasier on the back. "Are you still a head shrinker?"

"I'm still a _psychiatrist,_ yes..." Frasier said, cringing at Cliff's harsh name for his

"And a darn good one!" Niles said.

"He sure is!" Martin said. "He's a big radio star now!"

"Oh, you're a DJ, Dr. Crane? You never told me that!" Woody said. "What station?"

"KACL 780." Daphne said. "It's quite a good show."

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said.

"Rock and roll, huh?" Woody asked. "Boy, I never pegged you as a music buff."  
>"Woody it's a call in radio show where I give ad-."<p>

"Frasier Crane?"

He turned to find Carla Tortelli smiling at him.

"Carla, how are you?"

"Come here you big lug!" She said hugging him.

When Frasier didn't hug her back she released him almost instantly.

"What's with you?"

Frasier smiled. "I'm sorry, Carla." He said, slowly putting his arms around her.

"How are you? You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Fras. At least _someone_ noticed." She said, glaring at Cliff and Niles.

"So you never told us. What brings you to Boston?" Cliff asked.

"He's on vacation, aren't you, Fras?" Sam said. "Guy doesn't even bother calling us, just shows up whenever he wants to!"

"Actually we're not on vacation." Niles said. "We're here to-."

"We're here to see Lillith." Martin interrupted.

Cliff shuddered. "Ooh!... Did anyone else feel a chill pass through here?"

"Felt more like a _blizzard_!" Norm answered.

To this they both laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Lilith, huh? How is the old bat anyway?" Sam asked.

Martin shifted uncomfortably on his bar stool as he watched Frasier's smile disappear.

When Sam noticed that Frasier wasn't laughing he covered Frasier's hand with his own. "Just kiddin' Fras."

"Sam-."

"You know, it was the damndest thing." Sam continued. "She came in here just the other day, with Frederick of all people! I started to tell her that there were no kids allowed, but this was Frederick, you know? I couldn't turn way Frasier Crane's kid."

Frasier looked sadly into his glass of beer, barely aware of Niles comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How _is_ Frederick?" Frasier asked quietly.

"Oh, he's great!" Sam said. "That's a smart kid you have there, Frasier! He could name all the elements of the periodic table in about thirty seconds."

"Yeah." Carla chimed in. "Woody here didn't even know what the periodic table of elements was."

"That's for sure." Cliff said. He thought it was something that you bought at an antique store! Even asked where he could get one for his mother!"

The group burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, unaware of the uneasiness that hovered over Niles, Daphne and Frasier.

"Yeah, he's a good kid, that Frederick. You should see him, Frasier." Cliff said. "He had us all in hysterics, talking about sports. Of course, Lillith knew right away that Fredrick was just pulling our legs pretending to know about the Celtics and the Red Sox."

"But he wasn't kidding when he named all those songs by Beethoven." Norm said. "He sure does take after his dad, doesn't he Sam?"

"Absolutely!" Sam laughed. "Frasier, did I tell you what he told me when I asked him about Sigmund Freud? You're gonna love this one..."

The conversation continued, but Frasier looked away, the tears glistening in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Martin looked despondently at his son. "Damn, I'm sorry, Fras. This is my fault. I should have known they'd bring up Lilith and Freddie. Do you want me to say something?"

"What are you going to say, Dad? Frasier asked in a trembling voice. "Are you going to tell them about how I ruined a small child's life by encouraging him to fight a child bigger than himself? A child who may never be able to live a normal life? All because of some stupid advice! And now I may never see my son again."

"Fras, I'm sorry, I-."

"It's fine, Dad. But if it's all the same to you, I think I need to be alone." Frasier said, climbing off the bar stool.

"Come on, Frasier, let's talk about this." Niles said.

"That's very kind of you, Niles, but there's nothing left to say." Frasier said.

Feeling helpless, Niles hugged his brother warmly. Frasier was always the strong one; the one who held the family together.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked quietly.

Frasier looked at Niles with tear-filled eyes. "All I want is my son."

Martin watched with a heavy heart as Frasier pulled out of Niles' embrace and disappeared into the men's room. "That poor kid." He said sadly.

At the sound of sniffling, Niles looked up; his heart aching when he saw her standing in the corner, crying.

"Daphne..."

Niles climbed off the bar stool, desperate to comfort her, but he was stopped by his father's hand on his arm.

"Leave her alone, Niles. She'll be fine." Martin said as gently as possible.

But the words still hurt. And seeing Daphne so upset hurt even worse.

With a sigh, Niles sipped his beer and pretended to find interest in Cliff's excruciatingly dull story about his most recent mail misfortune.

This was going to be a very long trip.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam chuckled as he glanced at Norm and Martin who were sharing a laugh and several beers.

"Would you look at those two? Carrying on like they were the best friends in the world!"

"It's nice to see Mr. Crane so happy."

At the broken voice, Sam turned around.

"Daphne! I didn't see you there."

"I-I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. I just-are you okay, Hon?"

"O-of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

When her voice broke again, she put her hand over her mouth and began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry." She said again.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, surprised when she collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

"It's okay, Hon." He said rubbing her back while she cried. "It'll be all right. Whatever it is."

Seconds later she looked up, clearly embarrassed. "Oh God... I didn't mean-."

"It's all right. What's this about?"

Daphne looked around the crowded bar. "I-I really shouldn't be takin' you away from your customers."

"Woody? Tend the bar for me, would ya?" Sam yelled.

"Sure thing, Sam!" Woody yelled back.

When Sam put his hand on Daphne's back, she gasped in surprise.

"Sam, this is hardly the time to-."

"Let's go outside and talk."

She glanced around uneasily. "But what about-."

"It's quieter out there."

He grabbed his leather jacket and a sweater from the coat rack that stood by the door. "It's a little chilly, so you might need this."

Hesitantly, Daphne smiled as he draped the sweater over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Sam said, leading her out onto the landing of the stairs.

As soon as the front door closed, the soft drone of cars replaced the commotion going on in the bar.

"Much better." Sam said, smiling in an effort to cheer her up. "Now what's this all about?"

"It's Dr. Crane. I'm just... so worried about him!"

"Who? Niles? Frasier told me that he's going through a painful divorce. I know how tough that can be. But if he's anything like his brother, I think he'll be fine."

"It's not him." Daphne said tearfully. "It's Frasier."

"What's going on?"

"Oh Sam... Lillith heard him giving some advice to a child on his radio program and the child was badly hurt as a result."

"Are you serious? Lillith said something about that, but she didn't go into details. I had no idea she was talking about Frasier."

"She blamed him for what happened and now she's forbidden him to have any contact with Frederick. No phone calls, no letters..."

"So that's why Freddie kept talking about Fras. Damn. I wish I had known. How long has this been going on?"

"A few months, I'm afraid."

Sam's eyes widened. "Months? But surely-."

Daphne shook her head.

"You mean he hasn't seen Frederick since-."

"Yes." She whispered. "And even though he won't admit it, he's quite depressed. More than once I've seen him staring at a picture of Frederick in his room, crying. He broke down on his show the other day and... Oh Sam it was awful! He barely eats and he's had quite a bit more wine than usual."

"Why didn't I see this coming? And here I was, going on and on about Frederick and Lillith. That had to hurt like hell! Some friend I am... I'm supposed to be there for him and-."

She reached out and touched his arm. "It's all right. You didn't know."

"Yeah, but I should have. All that talk about Lillith and-."

"When I think of how much she's hurt him, I just-."

"Look, I'll talk to him and try to straighten this out."

Daphne smiled and took Sam's hand.

"Now I know why Dr. Crane is always telling us about what a great friend you are."

When she looked away a little too quickly, Sam put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her attention back onto him.

"Something else is bothering you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well those tears in your eyes for starters. Look, Frasier will be just fine. I'll talk to him and we'll work it out."

There was a long pause before she spoke again. "It's not just Frasier. It's Niles."

"Sweetheart, look. Divorce is hard. Although I admit that from what Frasier's told me about Maris, I could never figure out what Niles saw in her. She is one scary woman!"

She shook her head again.

"It's more than just his divorce. I've seen how painful this is for him, worrying about Frasier. When Niles came down to the station to check on Frasier, I could see how badly he was hurting. But all I could think about was meself! What kind of friend does that make me? If one of me own brothers was going through something like this; I-I don't know what I'd do."

Sam hugged Daphne warmly. "Everything will work out just fine. You'll see."

Daphne sighed and rested her head against his chest as her tears fell onto his leather jacket; unaware of Niles watching her through the window.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Niles, come here a minute would ya?"

"Sure, Dad."

Niles forced his gaze away from Daphne and walked over to the bar where his Dad was sitting with Norm and Cliff.

"Niles, tell your pop here that the Red Sox are going to annihilate the Mariners this year!" Cliff laughed.

"You're crazy!" Martin said. "Tell em, Niles! I bet this guy ten bucks that the Mariners will win this game! Look, the bases are loaded and it's the bottom of the ninth. There's no way they'll lose!"

Niles stared at the television screen that hung from ceiling in confusion.

"Just say _yes_, Niles! Don't analyze it!" Martin yelled.

"So, what's the verdict?" Norm asked. "Mariners or Red Sox?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable that everyone was watching him, Niles peered at the screen even harder.

"Well from a psychological standpoint, the Red Sox will win because with the way the Mariners have been playing lately, they'll never make it to the Super bowl."

Cliff and Norm stared at Niles in disbelief.

"What?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look at them!" Niles continued as he pointed to the screen. "The quarterback can't even hit the ball! He's missed it twice already! How many times are they going to throw it to him?"

Niles eyes went to his father, who had his face buried in his face. "Oh Geez..."

"What's wrong, Martin?" Cliff laughed.

"That's some kid you've got there, Martin!" Norm said, unable to stop laughing.

"I don't know what I was thinking! Niles knows even less about sports than Frasier does!" Martin said.

"Whoa!" Norm and Cliff said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You said he was bad but I had no idea he was _that_ bad!" Norm said.

"Actually he's _worse_! The only sport Niles knows about is squash. Hell of a boring game if you ask me."

Embarrassed, Niles looked away.

"Thanks Dad." He mumbled walking away from the bar, painfully aware of the laughter that continued.

"At least Frasier knows that the Mariners are a baseball team!" Martin said.

"Whoever heard of a baseball team going to the Super bowl?" Norm laughed.

"Oh Geez, Woody, I'm getting an ulcer from laughing so hard here. Have you ever heard anything so stupid?"

Woody poured Norm another beer and shrugged.

"And you thought _I_ was stupid! I bet I'm looking pretty smart now, right, Mr. Crane? I bet I could go down to the community college right now and apply for a Ph.D!"

"Sure, Woody!" Martin said, holding his stomach in laughter. "Niles can tell you all about Ph.D's. But don't ask him about the Mariners!"

Unable to listen to anymore, Niles ordered another beer and found a seat in the corner.

It was then that he spotted Daphne at the bar, sipping a drink and chatting with Carla. The urge to go to her was overwhelming but he didn't care. Besides, what good would it do? She obviously was more interested in Sam Malone.

And why shouldn't she be? He was handsome, successful and more outgoing than Niles would ever be. And he knew about baseball. What woman could resist that?

With a sigh, he emptied his beer and signaled for Woody to bring him another. He was slowly beginning to realize what his patients meant by feeling incredibly alone in a crowded room.

But his lonely heart was what pained him the most.


	16. Chapter 16

Uncharacteristically nervous, Sam paced back and forth in front of the doorway.

Across the bar, he could see Frasier doing his best to avoid banter with the regulars, who no doubt remembered him from the endless nights he spent sitting on his favorite bar stool engrossed in deep, meaningful conversation.

Casually Sam walked up to his friend. "Hey Fras... Got a minute?"

Frasier smiled. "Of course, Sam. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just thought we could talk. It's been a long time." Sam replied.

"Well, it hasn't been that long. Perhaps you've forgotten your visit to the Emerald City?"

Sam chuckled. "No, I remember it well. But you're in my territory now."

"I sense a plea for advice coming on." Frasier said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Actually I wanted to talk about you, Fras."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Me? Well, okay but I hardly think my life is as interesting as yours. I have my own radio show, I live with my dad and-."

"Come on, Fras. It's me, Sam! I'm talking about what's going on between you and Lillith."

"Good Lord, why would I want to talk about Lillith? The woman is completely impossible! I should have divorced her years ago! When I think of the hell she put me through, I-."

Sam grabbed Frasier's arm. "Let's go into my office."

"But-."

"Come on!"

Reluctantly, Frasier followed Sam into the office and closed the door.

"Fras, I know about Lillith keeping you from seeing Frederick."

Frasier looked up sharply. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me, man?"

"Dear God, Sam. Where did you hear such a ridiculous thing?"

"Daphne told me."

Frasier winced. "Well... she's wrong and she has no business meddling in my affairs!"

"She's worried about you, Fras! And frankly, I am too! Why didn't you say anything?"

"The last thing you need is my burdening you with my troubles. Besides, Niles and Dad-."

"They're worried about you too." "

"I appreciate the concern, Sam but there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"Don't be so sure about that." Sam replied.

"What are you doing?" Frasier asked, watching as Sam picked up the phone and began to dial.

Sam grinned silently as he listened to the phone ring.

"Lilith? Sam Malone here... Good, how are you? And Frederick? Great! No... Just wanted to say hello. Well, you take care and stop by the bar any time, okay? I will... Goodbye."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Frasier snapped. "Are you completely insane?"

"Probably." Sam grinned. "But I'm also trying to help you out."

"How is talking to my ex-wife helping me?" Frasier yelled. "And on top of that, reminding me that my son may only be less than five miles away is nothing less than cruel! Since I have no contact with him, he might as well be five thousand miles away! And even so, Lilith will never let me see him again!"

"So confront her!" Sam said.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

The seriousness of the question made Sam laugh out loud.

"_You're_ the psychiatrist! Figure it out! Go to her house! Tell her that the incident with the kid wasn't your fault and that you demand to see Frederick whether she likes it or not!"

"I like your enthusiasm, Sam but it'll never work."

"Then for God's sake _make_ it work, Fras! I can't believe you're giving up so easily! _Fight_ for him, Frasier! Fight for your son!"

"I don't know..."

"Well I do! You came all this way and you're just going to throw away a chance to see Frederick after months of waiting? Look, I'm just a bartender, but I know you miss Frederick like hell. He couldn't stop talking about you when he and Lillith were here, and I don't know why it never dawned on me that she seemed annoyed by it. She tried to get him to change the subject, but it always came back to you. _Go to him_ Fras! Go and talk to your son!"

Frasier smiled and shook Sam's hand. "You're right. Sam. Thank you."

Sam followed Frasier back into the bar where Norm and Martin were engrossed in a Celtics game.

"Hey, Fras!" Martin yelled when he saw his son. "Norm was just telling me about-."

"Come on, Dad. Let's go."

"Go? What do you mean? The game's not over yet!" Martin protested.

"Find Niles and Daphne and let's get out of here!"

"Where's the fire? Can you at least let me finish my beer?"

"Look, if you won't come with me, I'll do this myself!" Frasier said. "Now are you coming or not?"

"What the hell's going on?"

"It's time that we go see Lillith and demand that she let us see Frederick. Damn her for keeping him from us!"

Martin's face lit up at Frasier's enthusiasm.

"You're right, Fras. It's high time I got to see my grandson again. Niles! Daphne!" Let's go!"

Niles and Daphne rushed over to the bar.

"What's going on, Dad?" Niles asked.

Daphne put her hand on Frasier's shoulder. "Dr Crane! Is everything all right?"

"It will be." Frasier replied. "We're going to see Frederick. Whether Lilith likes it or not!"


	17. Chapter 17

They stood nervously in front of the door at the two story house.

"Do you really think this is going to work, Dr. Crane?"

Niles sighed. "I hope so, Daphne. Lillith has been nothing but impossible since this fiasco started."

"All right, let's just get this over with." Frasier said. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"How could you possibly be nervous?" Martin asked. "You were married to the woman for God's sake!"

When Niles, Daphne and Frasier looked at Martin in disbelief he nodded in agreement. "I see what you mean."

The door opened suddenly and they found themselves staring into a set of dark, unfriendly eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Frasier cleared his throat. "Well, it's good to see you too, Lillith."

"Frasier, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"You know damn well why we're here, Lillith!" Martin interjected. "We're here to see Freddy and we want to see him now!"

"Mom, was that Grandpa I heard?" a young voice called from the distance.

Frasier's eyes lit up. "Oh my God... Frederick? Daddy's here! I missed you so-."

The door moved inward until it was ajar. "Go to your room!" Lillith yelled, turning her face toward the kitchen.

"But Grandpa and Dad..."

"Do it, Frederick! Your imagination is running rampant this evening! Your dad and grandpa aren't here. You're just hearing voices! Remember what Dr. Kingston said?"

"He's just a stupid school counselor, Mom! And besides, he's not half as smart as Dad or Uncle Niles!"

"I told you not to mention your father again!" Lillith yelled. "Now go to your room or you will suffer the consequences!"

"How dare you talk to our son that way!" Frasier snapped.

"_Our_ son, Frasier? He's _my_ son, not _yours_! You _completely_ disregarded him in favor of your ridiculous radio show as a testimony to your fame and fortune."

Lillith retorted. "You will never have anything to do with Frederick again, Frasier Crane. Do you understand me?"

"Understand _this_, Lillith..." Martin said. "Let us see Frederick _right now_, or I'm calling the cops! And I can get them here faster than you can say-."

"Dad, please. This can be resolved rationally." Frasier said. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for-."

"Fras, are you kidding me?" Martin asked, glancing at his son in disbelief.

"You're just going to let her keep Freddie from us forever after the hell she's put you through?"

"I'll take care of this!" Niles said, pushing his way toward the door. "Now look, Lillith! This has gone far enough! Let Frasier see Freddy, right now! He's done nothing wrong, and-."

"I thought I told you never to come here again!" Lillith snapped. "If the police should be called on anyone, it's you, Niles!"

Taken aback, Niles swallowed hard. "I-I don't know what you-."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Lillith barked. "Do the words _Child Protective Services_ ring a bell?"

"Now just a minute, Lillith! Niles didn't do any-."

"Shut up, Martin! You're just as at fault as he is! As Frasier can tell you, Frederick suffered lasting injuries as a result of your carelessness on Thanksgiving. I knew it was a bad idea, leaving you two alone with my son! I'll never forget the look on Frederick's face when Frasier and I returned from the Marbury Academy."

"Lillith, don't ever talk to my father and brother like that again! Do you hear me?" Frasier asked.

"Loud and clear, Frasier!"

To everyone's surprise, Daphne pushed her way toward the front door.

"Look, Lillith. I may not be a part of this family but I love them anyway, and it's horrible, the way you're treatin' Dr. Crane! He loves his son more than... well more than me own father loves me, that's for sure. And as for his brother... he's done nothing wrong! He loves his nephew and he felt horrible when Freddy was hurt!"

"How would _you_ know? You're just a... a _maid_!"

Niles gasped in horror. "Don't you _dare_ call her that! Daphne's not a _maid_!" he yelled. "She's an absolute angel and I love-."

Daphne turned to him in surprise. "Dr. Crane..."

"Really? I'm surprised you could love _anyone_, Niles!" Lillith said. "You broke your nephew's nose and caused him unbelievable pain!"

Niles flinched at the cruel words as painful memories filled his mind and made his chest ache.

Seconds later, he felt a soft, warm hand slip into his and squeeze it gently. The kind gesture made his heart beat faster and he laced their fingers together.

"Lillith, I am _terribly_ sorry for what happened to Frederick. I live with it every day and even though he says he's forgiven me, I've never been able to forgive myself."

"Niles, you don't have to do this." Martin said quietly.

"No Dad. I do. I feel terrible and-."

"All right! I have had just about enough of this!" Frasier yelled. "Now Lillith, whether you like it or not, you and I are going to discuss this calmly and rationally... like adults! How _dare_ you speak to my family so harshly!"

Niles, Daphne and Martin moved aside as Frasier pushed his way into the kitchen, causing Lillith to hold on to the door in order to keep her balance.

"Get out!" Lillith yelled. "This is my house and-."

Martin, Niles and Daphne turned to leave.

"Stay here!" Frasier ordered. "This doesn't just involve Lillith and I. This involves you all as well. We all love Frederick and..."

"Leave, Frasier! Now!"

Frasier's face turned red with anger as he grabbed Lillith by the arm and dragged her into the living room.

"Damn it, Frasier! Let go of me!" She yelled, jerking her arm away.

"Not until we talk about this! Now this has gone on long enough! I explained my reasons for the advice I gave so now you explain why you are refusing to let me see my son. If you continue this, Lillith, so help me God I will sue for full custody!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just _watch_ me! Statistics have shown that 90 percent of all-."

"Oh _spare_ me with your _statistics_, Frasier! This is our son we're talking about!"

"Well, Dr. Sternin, perhaps we should get Bryan to enlighten us on the subject of parenting! Where is he anyway?"

"Bryan has _nothing_ to do with this and- Oh God!"

To Frasier's utter horror, Lilith's voice broke and she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dear God! Lillith!"

Immediately Frasier's heart softened and he was at her side in an instant; his gentle hand on her back.

"Oh Frasier! I'm so sorry!"  
>He took her in his arms, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder.<p>

"What's happened?"

"I-It's Brian...H-he..." The words came out in huge gasping sobs.

"It's all right, Lillith. Just try to relax."

Frasier's eyes landed on Martin, Niles and Daphne who were watching in confusion and he shook his head, signaling for them to leave.

As requested, the three retreated back into the kitchen where Frasier could hear their faint voices; full of questions.

When Lillith gasped again, Frasier rubbed her back in a desperate effort to calm her.

Slowly, he guided her to the sofa and sat her down on the exquisite leather cushions.

Frasier sat down beside her and took her hands.

"Now, what's this about? Brian's all right, isn't he?"

"I-I suppose. Of course I wouldn't really know." Lillith said between sobs.

"And what does that mean? How can you possibly not... Dear God! Did he hurt you in any way? Because if he did, I'll..."

She looked up and smiled through her tears. "You still love me, don't you Frasier?"

"Well, yes of course I love you, Lillith. I'll always love you, but-."

"I know. We couldn't make it work the first time so what makes me think..."

"You're the mother of my son, Lillith. I'll always love you." He said gently. "I'm here fore you, so what happened with Brian?"

The question brought new tears, prompting him to console her once more.

Finally she raised her head and looked at him.

"All right. We were getting along splendidly but then he became more and more distant. I could tell there was a lot of friction between Brian and Frederick and when I confronted them about it, he ordered Frederick out of the room and began to tear into me about my abilities as a mother! I argued of course. I mean, who is he to judge my parenting skills? I'm an excellent parent! I know my son and-."

"You're a wonderful mother, Lillith. Frederick cherishes you and if you doubt that at all just look at the way his eyes light up when he sees you. I'm sure Brian feels a bit threatened and things will work out."

But she shook her head, staring at the plush carpeting. "I think that will be an impossible feat."

"How can you say that? Of course they will!"

Her head snapped up and she bit back a sob. "H-he left, me Frasier!"

His face turned pale and for a moment he was truly at a loss for words.

"Dear God..."

As she cried in his arms, Frasier's pent up anger for her dissipated. "I'm so sorry." He said over and over. "When did this happen?"

"Oh... A few months ago, but..."

He pulled away from her in surprise. "_Months ago_? Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to hear you say _I told you so!_ she retorted; her tone now familiarly harsh. "That is what you would have said, isn't it?"

"Of course, not. I'd never-." "

To this she smiled. "You're a terrible liar, Frasier. But I love you anyway."  
>He hugged her warmly. "I love you too, Lillith. Feel better now?"<p>

"Much. Thank you, Frasier."

"Well, I have a wonderful idea. Why don't you get Frederick and we can all go out for ice cream? And Lillith don't tell me that you don't want to because I happen to know-."

"No, Frasier. That's a terrible idea and I can't allow it."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Frederick. In light of what's happened and despite our talk, I still can't allow you to see him. I have my ethics to consider and besides... I already contacted my lawyer."

He stared at her in utter disbelief. "You can't mean that! You know how much I love Frederick and it's clear to me now why you reacted the way you did. The phone call, the article in the Seattle Times... Brian's criticism of your parenting skills caused you to doubt yourself. It's quite common and-."

"I _know_ how psychology works, Frasier!" She yelled, startling him with the outburst. "Now, I think it's best for everyone if you just leave."

He swallowed hard. "Look... Can't we just..."

"Go, Frasier! And take that lunatic family with you!"

His anger resurfaced as he walked out of the living room, painfully aware of Lilith's sobs behind him.

"Where's Freddy?" Niles asked when Frasier returned to the kitchen.

Frasier sighed deeply, fighting back tears. "Come on... Let's... go home."

"Fras, what in the hell is going on?" Martin demanded.

When Frasier didn't answer, they followed him to the car where the drive back to the hotel was painfully quiet.

But the thoughts inside their minds were deafening.


	19. Chapter 19

**Four Seasons Hotel, Boston**

Fras, are you sure you don't want a drink from the bar before we leave?"

"No, Dad. I can't imagine how alcohol could possibly make me feel any better." Frasier sighed.

"Well, a beer would make me feel better, that's for sure." Martin said.

"You go ahead, Dad. We'll get everything packed and meet you downstairs." Niles said.

They headed for the elevators and stepped inside, silently watching the numbers move as they were carried to the 15th floor.

Daphne watched Frasier as her chest filled with worry. She longed to say something...

anything...

But no words seemed appropriate.

Instead, when the elevator doors opened and they arrived at their rooms, she hugged him.

"Thank you, Daphne."

Frasier disappeared into his room, leaving Niles and Daphne alone in the hallway. They stared at each other in silence and Daphne couldn't help but notice the pain in Niles' eyes.

Finding the right words suddenly became impossible, for he was hurting just as badly, if not worse than his brother.

But the words came out before she could stop them.

"Dr Crane, may I tell you something?"

His face brightened at the question.

"Of course, Daphne."

She stared at him once more in a painful loss for words. "Dr. Crane, I-."

"Yes, Daphne?"

She swallowed hard; the silence filling the space between them. Her heart raced in her chest as she moved toward him.

Finally, unable to think of the right words, she took him in her arms and hugged him warmly.

When he rubbed her back, she sighed, holding him longer than she intended. When she finally let go, she could feel her cheeks start to burn.

"W-well... I'll see you later, Dr. Crane."

"Y-yeah. I'd better go check on Frasier."

"O-okay." She replied.

Alone in her room, she lay down on her bed, and collapsed against the pillows, wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, we're all checked out." Niles said. "What time does the flight leave?"

"Not for a while, Son." Martin said. "I tried to get it moved up, but it was damned impossible. Every flight was booked! I don't know what in the hell we're supposed to do until then!"

Daphne smiled. "There's always sight-seeing."

The two men looked at her like she was crazy, causing her to shrug.

"Or not..."

"Hey Fras!"

They looked up to see Frasier walking toward them.

"Finished with your drink already?"

"Actually, I didn't order a drink, Dad. No... I spent the entire time giving advice to a fan of my radio show who insisted on analyzing my every suggestion!"

Martin laughed. "Everything is back to normal, then!"

"Are we ready to go?" Daphne asked.

Frasier picked up his bags. "Yes. And I'll be more than happy to get out of this-."

"Frasier?"

He whirled around, stunned to see her walk into the hotel lobby.

"Lillith? What are you doing here? I thought you-."

"DAD!"

Before Frasier could have any kind of reaction whatsoever, the boy ran across the marble floor and jumped into his father's arms.

"Oh God! Frederick!"

The tears flowed down Frasier's cheeks as he knelt down on the marble floor, holding onto his son for dear life.

"I missed you so much, Dad!" Frederick said into his father's coat.

Frasier held Frederick even tighter, as though afraid to let go.

"Oh, Frederick! You have no idea... I thought I'd never see you again!"

When Frasier began to sob, Frederick scrunched up his face. "Wow! I didn't know fathers cried!"

Frasier laughed and hugged his son once more. "Well that's because this father loves you so much! And there are some other people here who love you too."

When he let go, Frederick looked around the lobby and his eyes lit up at what he saw.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey, Freddy!"

Frasier watched with a tearful smile as Martin embraced his grandson.

"I missed you, Grandpa." Frederick said against Martin's flannel shirt.

"Freddy, I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you!"

When Martin let go, Frederick moved to the next person.

"Are you gonna cry, too?"

Daphne smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course. You've grown so much."

Frederick blushed. "Aw, Daphne. I'm not that much bigger!"

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "You're quite handsome as well."

"Daph-neee!"

"Well, I can see that I've embarrassed you, so I'll just hug you one more time."

When she let go, Frederick turned to Niles.

"Hello, Freddie."

"Uncle Niles!"

To Niles' surprise, Frederick jumped into his open arms and hugged him.

"I love you, Uncle Niles."

Niles sighed beneath his nephew's embrace. "I love you too, Freddy."

Frederick finally let go and smiled at his uncle. "I still have the letter you wrote to me, Uncle Niles. The one you sent after Thanksgiving. I read it every day."  
>Niles blushed and hugged Frederick once more. "Thank you, Freddie. I'm so glad."<p>

"Well, Frederick, we should probably get going." Lillith said.

The disappointment on Frederick's face was evident. "All right. But I get to see them again, don't I?"

"We'll discuss that later." Lillith replied. "Now say goodbye to your dad."

Frederick walked over to Frasier. "Wow, I barely got to see you but Mom says I can write to you again!"

"I'd like that." Frasier said, hugging Frederick once more.

Lillith grabbed Frederick's hand. "We'd better go, Frederick. Goodbye, Frasier."

Reluctantly, Frederick let go of his father and followed his mother to the hotel entrance.

As they stood watching Frederick and Lillith leave, Daphne returned to Martin and Frasier, smiling through her tears.

"Dr. Crane?"

As he watched Lillith and Frederick walk out of the hotel, he froze. "Hold that thought, Daphne."

He ran through the lobby, until he caught up with them, just outside the door.  
>Noticing her ex-husband, Lillith sighed. "Frasier, you saw your son. What more do you want?"<p>

Frasier smiled. "Just this..."

He hugged her warmly and kissed her cheek. "I can't tell you how much this meant to me... and to our family. Thank you, Lillith."

"Bye Dad." Frederick said, giving Frasier one last hug. "I love you."

His heart fulfilled, Frasier walked back into the hotel. But just as the doors closed behind him, he heard his name.

He turned to find Lillith smiling at him.

"I'll make arrangements for Frederick to come to Seattle for Spring Break. It's only a few months away."

Frasier smiled and hugged her once more.

"Thank you, Lillith."

_**(A/N Keep reading... there's more to come!)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Cheers**

**84 Beacon Street**

"Frasier, I cannot believe you've dragged me here."

"Now Lillith, it's just my way of showing my gratitude. Besides it's been a long time since you've seen Sam and the gang."

"But what is it going to look like if I walk in there with a child?"

"I'm not a child, Mom! I'm a _handsome young man_!" Frederick said. "Daphne said so!"

Frasier and Lillith laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well, Sam doesn't normally let kids into _Cheers _but he said he would make an exception." Frasier said.

He leaned down to his son's level. "Now Frederick, promise me that you'll be on your best behavior."

"That goes for me as well." Lillith said.

"I will, I promise." Frederick said.

"Well, come on, Son! I'll show you my old hangout!" Frasier said, using Frederick inside.

As soon as they entered the bar, Frederick covered his ears. "Why is it so loud in here?"

Martin laughed. "That's just people having fun, Freddy!"

"Whoa! Is it Halloween already?" Norm asked when he saw the Crane family standing in the doorway.

"Why would you ask that? It's nowhere near Halloween!" Cliff replied.  
>"Are you sure about that? Because there's a witch in here!" Norm said, pointing to Lillith.<p>

The bar patrons broke into hysterical laughter, which annoyed Frasier to no end.

"That's very funny, but Lillith is here with me."

Sam tossed his towel onto the bar and walked to the front door.

"I can't believe it! Lillith and Frederick in my bar!" he said. "How the heck are ya?"

"We're just fine, Sam." Lillith said. "And Frederick is doing wonderfully."

"Mooomm!" Frederick groaned.

"Sam, I owe you a debt of gratitude." Frasier said.

"You don't owe me a damn thing." Sam said. "Now come on over here and have a beer! And that goes for all of you!"

"But I can't drink beer!" Frederick said, causing them to laugh.

"No, but how about a nice mug of root beer?" Sam suggested. "As long as it's okay with your parents."

"It's fine." Lillith said.

"Thanks, Sam. Don't mind if I do." Martin said as he climbed onto the barstool next to Norm and Cliff. "Hey! The game's on! Want to make another bet?"

"No way!" Cliff said. "Remember what happened last time?"

Cliff laughed. "Yeah! You lost bad!"

"Hey Martin! Twenty bucks says that Jefferies hits this one out of the park!" Norm yelled.

"Jefferies is horrible this year!" Martin replied. "You're on!"

"We'll see about that!" Cliff said, shaking Martin's hand.

"Your father and brother look so happy." Daphne said.

"Thanks to you." Niles replied.

She blushed and put her hand on Niles' arm. "Dr. Crane, I didn't do anything."

Niles shivered at her touch.

"Daphne, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne would you-."

"Niles! Daphne, come on!"

They looked over to see Martin waving at them.

"What's going on, Dad?" Niles asked when they went to join Martin at the bar.

"I want to get the hell out of here, that's what's going on!" Martin said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be so eager to leave had Rodriguez caught the ball!" Cliff laughed.

Niles glanced at his watch. "Oh damn! Dad, why didn't you tell me it was so late? We're gonna miss our flight!"

Martin glanced over at Lillith. "Exactly, and I don't want to spend another minute here with that witch! I'm grateful that she let us see Freddy, but I want to be at home in my own chair with a Ballantine watching the game."

"All right, Dad. Don't make a scene. We'll just say goodbye to everyone and then leave." Frasier said.

"Hey, Sam!"

Sam walked over to his friend. "What's up, Fras?"

"We're leaving, that's what's up!" Martin answered.

"Leaving? So soon? But you just got here!" Sam replied.

"Yeah, well we've got a plane to catch!" Martin said. "And I'll be damned if I don't get home in time for the game!"

"What game?" Niles asked.

"Um... the Sonics." Cliff replied. "If they win this game they might even go to the World Series!"

This prompted a hysterical round of laughter from Martin and the gang.

Daphne however was not amused. She looked over at Niles who was staring blankly at his father.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Niles asked.

"Don't pay them any attention, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as she hugged him affectionately. "You're a kind-hearted man; no matter what anyone says."

When she let go of him, he blushed deeply.

"Well, I guess this is it." Frasier said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Fras." Sam said embracing his friend.

"Me too, Sam."

"Niles?"

Niles shook Sam's hand. "Bye, Sam."

Sam turned to Daphne, who hugged him, completely unaware of Niles watching her.

"Thank you, Sam. For everything."

"No problem, Darlin'." Sam replied.

When they'd said their goodbyes, they walked out of the bar, followed by Lillith and Frederick.

Frasier turned to his ex-wife and son.

"Well Frasier, it's been interesting, as always." Lillith said.

"Thank you Lillith. So much." Frasier said, hugging his wife tenderly.

As she rested her head against Frasier's chest, he held her even closer.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you Frasier."

"I love you too, Lillith."

He then turned to his son. "Frederick, I'll see you soon, okay? And I'm looking foreword to that letter you promised."

The boy's eyes sparkled. "I'll start on it right when we get home!"

"I love you, Frederick." Frasier said, hugging his son fiercely.

"I love you too, Dad." Frederick replied.

Daphne, Niles and Martin hugged Frederick goodbye and then walked back to the car.

But halfway there, Daphne stopped suddenly.

"I'll be right back."

"Something wrong, Daph?"

When she didn't answer, the three men watched as she hurried across the street to the bar.

Hesitantly she walked over to Lillith who was engrossed in conversation with a man Daphne didn't recognize.

"Daphne!" Frederick said, running to throw his arms around her.

"Hello, Frederick."

"Why'd you come back? I thought you had to go back to Seattle!"

"Well, I do. I just... Frederick I need to talk to your mom for a minute, okay?"

Lillith turned to Daphne in surprise. "Well this certainly is unusual."  
>"I know. I just..."<p>

"What is it, Daphne?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Dr. Crane." Daphne said. "He's been so upset lately and seeing Frederick has made him so happy. And Niles is-."

"_Niles_? You've certainly become more relaxed around him, haven't you? And yet you address Frasier so formally, even though you've known him longer."

Daphne blushed. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"I think you're quite enamored of Niles."

"T-that's ridiculous. Dr. Crane is just a friend." Daphne said.

Lillith smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say. Classic denial."

Daphne looked over at the rental car that was parked across the street, fully aware of Niles, Frasier and Martin watching her.

"I-I'd better go." She said.

"Bye Daphne." Frederick said.

Daphne hugged the boy and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Frederick."

Lillith held out her hand. "Daphne..."

When Daphne hugged her, Lillith gasped in surprise. "Thank you, Lillith. For everything."

"Just remember what I said about Niles, Daphne." Lillith said.

Lillith watched in amazement as Daphne climbed into the car, which disappeared from sight.


	22. Chapter 22

_A few days later..._

"Now Daphne, don't forget to pick up my suits at the dry cleaners and then stop by the store and get the items on that list."

"Certainly, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, trying to hide her annoyance. When Frasier grabbed his coat and headed for the door, she sighed with relief.

"Oh, and Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure that the labels on my wine bottles are all facing the same direction? I'm afraid I got a bit too involved at the wine party I hosted last night and forgot to straighten things up. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, I will Dr. Crane. Don't worry about a thing."

When Frasier opened the door to leave, she was overcome with relief once more. "Have a good day, Dr. Crane!" She called to him just as the door closed.

Alone at last, she sank into Martin's chair. Just as she picked up her romance novel and began to read, the doorbell rang.

With an irritated sigh, she rose from the chair and crossed the room.

"Bloody hell, Dr. Crane, haven't you given me enough chores for one life- Oh! Dr. Crane!"

Niles' smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't realize that you were busy. I'll just go and-."

"NO!" She yelled.

When he looked at her in surprise, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. Please... come in."

Her hand trembled as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Where's Dad? And Frasier?"

She sighed deeply.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'll be all right. It's just that ever since we've come back from Boston, he's been completely impossible!"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I know he can be difficult, but-."

"No Dr. Crane. I'm sorry." She said. "I don't mean to sound cross with your brother. He's done so much for me and I just-."

To her surprise, Niles took her hand and squeezed it.

"Daphne, you've done a lot for Frasier and Dad too. Please don't ever forget that."

She smiled and hugged him affectionately. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

When she let go, he stared at her awkwardly, as though he wanted to say something.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Actually I wanted to..."

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard. "Daphne, would you..."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous." He replied.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Don't be. We're friends, right?"

"O-of course."

"What's on your mind?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Daphne, would you like to go somewhere? With me?"

She stared at him in shock. It was definitely the last thing she'd ever imagine that he'd ask.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Heavens, what am I thinking? That was terribly foreword of me. I'm sorry Daphne. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right." Daphne replied. "However, I'd feel a bit awkward, going out with me boss' brother."

Crestfallen, he looked away. "Of course you would. And I'm so sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I can see that I've managed to upset you yet again so I'll just go. Goodbye, Daphne."

He walked out of the condo, closing the door behind him. On the other side of the door, Daphne stared into space, unable to believe what had just transpired.

Dr. Crane was actually asking her out?

She could still see the hurt in his eyes when she'd turned him down. He was such a sweet man and he seemed so sincere. Just the simple task of asking her was so difficult for him.

She thrust the door open, expecting to see him in the hallway.

"Dr Crane?"

But he was gone.

Oh God...she'd upset him, after all he'd done for his brother and his father.

"Dr. Crane!"

Without hesitation, she ran out of the condo and into the elevator, waiting impatiently as it made its' way to the lobby. When the doors opened, she sighed with relief.

"Dr. Crane?"

He turned in surprise.

"Daphne?"

"Wh-where were you planning on going?"

"Oh... Well... I just wanted to get away for a few days but I didn't want to go by myself, so-."  
>She gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing.<p>

"You asked me."  
>"Yes, but I completely understand if-."<p>

"I-I'd love to go with you. When do we leave?"

"I should probably be going and-what did you just say?"

She smiled at his stunned expression.

"I said... I'd love to go with you."

"You would?"

When she nodded, his mouth curved into a smile and he ran toward her, hugging her warmly.

"Dr Crane!"

"Oh...I'm sorry, Daphne. I just... you really mean it? You'll go with me?"

"Of course I will."

He laughed nervously; a sound she never tired of hearing. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Or I will be. I-I'd better go home and start packing, so I'll see you in the morning? About 9?"

She couldn't help but grin as she hugged him. "I can hardly wait."

Daphne was still smiling as she watched him walk to the parking garage. She definitely wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

Long before her alarm went off, Daphne was out of bed; her bag packed and ready to go. Dawn was barely breaking across the Seattle skyline as she sipped her coffee.

Sleep had been impossible, for every thought had been of Niles...his handsome smile, warm personality and caring nature.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she barely heard Martin and Frasier enter the living room. When she glanced at the clock, she was startled to realize just how long she'd been sitting alone in the kitchen.

"Where's breakfast? I'm starving!" Martin barked.

Her first thought was to snap back with a sarcastic comment, but the tightness in her stomach made it impossible.

"Breakfast is coming right up!" She said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Her hands trembled as she hurried to put the breakfast on the table and her heart pounded in her chest. The clock read 8:45, which meant that Niles would be arriving any minute. He was always earlier than he said he would be.

Quickly she poured glasses of orange juice for Frasier and Martin and then hurried into her bedroom to change clothes.

Safely in her bedroom, she chose her wardrobe carefully. She didn't want to appear too eager; especially since she had no idea where he was taking her. The thought caused her heart to skip a beat in response. Finally she decided on jeans and a ¾ length sleeved shirt with a light sweater.

Just as she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time, the doorbell rang, causing her heart to skip yet another beat, and she rushed into the living room, in time to see Frasier rise to answer the door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?"

"Why don't you answer the door and find out?" Martin snapped.

Daphne stood by the piano, hidden from sight trying to suppress her laughter.

Frasier shot his father an irritated glance and crossed the room to answer the door.

"Niles? What are you doing here so early? Don't you have patients to see?"

At the sight of him, Daphne's breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome.

"Actually I'm taking a few days off."

"Ah, well it was nice of you to come by for a visit." Frasier said.

"I'm not here for a visit." Niles said. "I'm here to see-."

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as her cheeks began to burn.

Niles rubbed his hands nervously. "Hello-Daphne. So... Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but would you like some breakfast before we leave?"

"That sounds wonderful." Niles said, making his way toward the table. As

Daphne served Niles some French toast and eggs, their eyes met, causing her heart to warm when she saw him smile at her.

Frasier, meanwhile, stared at his brother in confusion. "Leave? Where are you going?"

"Oh, well... Daphne and I-."

"Your brother is taking me on a trip." Daphne said.

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "A _trip_? What _sort _of trip?"

Niles laughed nervously. "Oh it's just-."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Niles says it's a surprise!" Daphne snapped as she cleared Niles' breakfast dishes.

"Here, let me help you." He said, rising from the table. Niles followed her into the kitchen and began rinsing off the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher.

"Don't mind your brother." Daphne said. "We're going to have a wonderful time."

"Thank you. Daphne." Niles said.

"Well... dishes are all done. They can wait to be washed until we get back. Shall we go?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Niles said.

They walked into the living room where Daphne hugged Martin and Frasier goodbye.

"Now don't worry about a thing." Daphne said. "I won't be gone that long and your brother will take good care of Me."

"I'm sure you will Son, but drive safely." Martin said.

"Dr. Crane would never let anything happen to me." Daphne said reaching for Niles hand.

"Absolutely not. Not in a million-."

"Niles-." Martin interjected. "You'd better get going. And call when you get there. We want to make sure you made it there safely."

Niles smiled. "We will. Thanks Dad." He said, hugging his father warmly.

Ignoring Frasier's protests, they walked out of the condo and into the elevator.

Daphne could feel her heart beating rapidly as they were whisked to the parking garage.

"I'm so excited I can hardly wait! It's sure to be a lovely day. The forecast said sunny skies."

"Even if it rains it will be a wonderful day because you're here and-."

Niles stopped suddenly; his face reddening when she smiled at his words.

Silently he climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt. Within seconds they were pulling out of the parking garage onto the street.

"So where are we going?" Daphne asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Niles replied.

"All right." Daphne replied. With a sigh she leaned back against the plush leather passenger seat of Niles' BMW.

"Are you cold? I have a blanket in the back seat in case of... emergencies." He said.

"I am a bit chilly." Daphne admitted.

Niles pulled over on the side of the road and grabbed the blanket from his emergency kit. As lovingly as possible, he draped it over her body and then started the car once more.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said.

"I'll turn the heat on for you as well."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "You're so kind, Dr. Crane."

He cleared his throat nervously and put in a CD of classical music as they headed out of town.

After about an hour of small talk, and before they even reached Olympia, the state capitol, Daphne drifted off to sleep.

Niles drove silently, steering the car toward Hwy 101 and down the Oregon coast, finding it difficult not to steal glances of his angel while she slept next to him.

Instead he took great care to keep his eyes on the road that curved in and out, providing glimpses of the gorgeous Pacific Ocean in the distance.

A mileage sign indicated that they were approaching one of his favorite cities; Cannon Beach. But where they were headed was still a long way away.

He only hoped that Daphne would be happy when she realized where he was taking her. For he wanted nothing more than to make his angel happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Daphne was still sleeping when Niles pulled the car into the driveway that was completely surrounded by enormously tall evergreen trees.

They'd stopped for lunch briefly along the way, but Daphne seemed so exhausted that she never questioned where they were headed. And as soon as they resumed their journey, sleep overtook her once more.

It was only when Niles returned to the car after signing in at the office that Daphne began to stir.

"Daphne?"

When she went back to sleep, he smiled and pulled the car into the parking space. He leaned over and gently caressed her cheek with his trembling hand, trying not to startle her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she focused on her surroundings.

"Wake up my ang-um... I mean, Daphne." He said, his face reddening

Oblvious to his slip of the tongue, she looked around in confusion.

"Wh-where are we?"

"Port Orford, on the Ore-gone coast."

"No... I mean..."

"Oh, this place? It's called Wildspring Resort. It was highly recommended in _Sunset Magazine_."

She looked around at the forest-like setting. "It's beautiful..."

Niles laughed nervously. "Who knew the forest could exist so close to the ocean."

They got out of the car and walked down the short trail that led to a group of cabins.

"Wonder which one is ours?" Niles asked, noticing that his hand was shaking as he glanced at the paperwork he was holding.

"O-ours?" Daphne asked.

Unable to think of a suitable answer, he offered her his hand. "Come on."

Their fingers entwined, he led her around the maze of cabins and stopped suddenly.

"Here we are; Cabin #5;_ Earthsea_." He said, his hand still trembling as he unlocked the door.

"It looks like a miniature house!" Daphne observed.

Niles smiled at her grin which made her seem like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"You're right; Daphne, but the magazine described them as quite spacious."

He pushed the door open, gasping at what he found.

Before he could even speak, Daphne moved past him and looked around the tiny cabin.

"Oh Dr Crane... this is beautiful!"

The front door opened up to a tiny living room area; beautifully decorated with a plush sofa, chairs and antique furnishings such as a coffee table, end tables and a bookshelf.

Directly in front of them was a bedroom not much larger than Frasier's kitchen, decorated with the same warm colors as the living room.

To the right of them was a spacious bathroom with a huge shower featuring a stone wall and stone floor.

And in the middle of the bedroom was a wrought iron queen sized bed.

When Daphne looked over at Niles, she was stunned to see anger in his eyes. He was on his cell phone, pacing back and forth in the tiny living room.

"Dr. Crane? What's wrong? Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling the inn keepers." He said; the anger apparent in his voice.

"I specifically asked them if this place had acceptable sleeping quarters! They assured me that there was ample space for two people! Does this _look_ like ample space to you? There's only one bed! It will barely hold the two of..."

When his voice trailed away, Daphne's heart beat faster at the unspoken words. Her cheeks were flushed with color and she found it hard to look at him.

"Well, that's all right. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Daphne-."

"Now, Dr. Crane, this is your vacation and you've been much too kind already. You work hard, and you've been so worried about your brother. You deserve some rest and relaxation."

"But Daphne, I can't allow you to sleep on that uncomfortable sofa."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. It looks perfectly fine. And look! There's even a blanket and pillow."

"That's ridiculous. You'd be so confined! How would you possibly sleep?"

Daphne smiled and touched his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Now why don't we go get a bite to eat and do some sightseeing?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Niles said. "I'll even buy you dinner."

Daphne hugged him fiercely. "You're much too kind, Dr. Crane. What would I ever do without you?"

As they left the cabin and headed to his car, Niles couldn't stop smiling; unaware that Daphne was feeling the same way.


	25. Chapter 25

Darkness had fallen by the time they returned to the cabin.

"That was wonderful, Dr. Crane.. the dinner, walking along the beach, browsing the art galleries and shops. I don't remember the last time I've had such a wonderful day."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said. "I'm having a wonderful time as well."

He sat down next to her on the sofa and smiled. "Would you like some champagne? I made a point to make sure they had some waiting for us."

"I'd love some."

For what seemed like hours, they sat and sipped their champagne, laughing and talking about anything that came to mind.

Suddenly Niles noticed that Daphne squinted, holding her hand over her eyes.

Instantly concerned, he turned to her.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just a bit tired from too much champagne, I suppose. I'll just change me clothes and get ready for be. Is it all right if I use the shower first?"

"Of course."

She rose from the sofa, a bit wobbly and he guided her across the living room rug assuring that she made it safely into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

She peered out from the bathroom door, smiling at him. "Now don't go worryin' about me. I'll be just fine."

When she closed the door, he paced the tiny cabin; his heart beating rapidly.

Dear God, what was he thinking, inviting her to such a remote place? And worse, what would she think? He had to make his intentions clear because the last thing he'd ever do is hurt her. He was merely trying to say-

Before he could think another thought or even begin to decide how to explain himself, he looked up to see her emerge from the bathroom.

"It's all yours, Dr. Crane."

He blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Temporarily stunned by her beauty, he looked her up and down. In her royal blue satin nightgown and matching robe, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"I-I-what?"

"The bathroom's all yours." She repeated .

He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um.. No.. .I just..."

"I know.. I'm sure you're tired. It was a very long drive and you deserve your rest."

"Well.. I'll only be a few minutes."

When he disappeared into the bathroom, she made herself comfortable on the sofa, pulling the blanket over her body.

She could feel her heart beating faster as she watched him step into the tiny bedroom, wearing a pair of maroon pajamas. He was even more handsome than when he wore his trademark suits.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

He walked over to her and sighed. "Daphne, are you _sure_ you don't want to take the bed? I don't feel right making you sleep on the sofa. I'd be perfectly content to-."

Rising from the sofa, she smiled and took his hand. "I know you would, but _I_ wouldn't feel right. I insist that you take the bed. I'll be fine right here."

He hugged her warmly.

"You're such a good friend, Dr. Crane."

"So are you, Daphne."

And in the darkness, she lay on the sofa doing her best to fall asleep. But thoughts of her best friend who was asleep only feet away consumed her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Outside, rain pelted the roof of the cabin, but inside she felt safe. She sighed contentedly; her cheek resting against the smoothness of Niles pajamas.

With her arm draped across his body, she could hear his heart beating; a steady rhythm that lulled her to sleep once more.

"Niles..." She whispered when he turned his head; his lips brushing against her cheek. She pulled the blanket over her, trying to savor this blissful dream for just a little bit longer.

Her hand moved slowly upwards, from his chest to his neck; her fingertips caressing his cheek. And when her lips met his, the kiss sent her emotions reeling. The touch of his hand on her cheek only increased her heartbeat and she sighed once more; kissing him again.

"I love you, Niles." She breathed, arching her neck to allow him to trail kisses from her chin to her collar bone.

The dream kept getting better and better and she hated the thought of waking up.

"Daphne?"

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name and she gasped when she found herself looking into his blue eyes.

"Dr. Crane!"

She bolted upright, her heart beating faster than she thought possible.  
>It was only then that she realized it wasn't a dream.<p>

Oh God... How had she gotten here? In bed with him? What would he think?

_Oh God... Oh God... _

Unable to look at him, she turned her face away only to feel him gently turn her face toward his seconds later.

"Daphne..."

She climbed out of bed and stared at him, feeling a horrible sense of shame.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't know how I ended up-."

"I'm afraid it was my fault"

"_Your_ fault? But-."

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I-I... had to get up for a few minutes and when I saw you on the sofa, shivering, I just couldn't bear it. I woke you up and coaxed you off the sofa. I figured you'd be much more comfortable in the bed. But Daphne, I know I should have taken the sofa right then and there. I don't know what I was thinking. I-I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, I swear it. I would never-."

She swallowed hard and stared into his deep blue eyes; the ones she'd gotten lost in so many times.

"Dr. Crane, it's all right. I-."

"Wait, there's something more I want to say."

"Of course."

"Daphne, I know I was a bit foreword in asking you to come here and I'm sorry. I just... I can't thank you enough for what you did for Frasier. Being able to see Frederick again made him so happy."

"But Dr. Crane, I really didn't-."

"Niles." He said with a smile. "You called me that earlier, remember?"

Her confused expression made him grin. "I-I did? Oh.. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

"Don't be. It was nice hearing my name, actually."

"But this is much too generous. I really didn't do anything."

He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "You did more than you'll ever know.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh.. I should probably get back to me sofa. I mean, this is your bed and all and-."

His hand grabbed hers and gently pulled her toward him. She could feel her stomach tighten as she turned to face him.

"Daphne, can I ask you something?"

"Oh... of course, Dr... I mean... Niles."

He grinned at the sound of his name.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

She stared at him in confusion. "B-before? I-I don't..."

"When you said you loved me."

"Oh God... I'm so sorry, Dr... Niles. I didn't realize I-."

"But did you mean it?" he asked again.

She starred at him a long time before answering, and then tears filled her eyes.

"Yes. I-I meant it with all me heart."

Finally she climbed back into bed, her breath catching in her throat when he kissed her tenderly.

"That's good because I love you too. In fact, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."

The tears she'd been holding in streamed down her cheeks.

"You-you have? I-I mean you do?"

He kissed her again, deeper than before. "Yes, my angel."

She snuggled against him, leaning her head in the curve of his neck as the morning light streamed through the windows above the bed.

"So what would you like to do today, my love?"

"Just this.."

She brought his lips to meet hers in a series of deep kisses.

He pulled her closer, taking a few seconds to smell her hair. "I was hoping you'd say that."

And before she could respond, he moved even closer, kissing her again and again.

**THE END**


End file.
